Case 1: The Case of the Missing Lover
by Miss Meira
Summary: A kidnapping case is handled by Kogoro which means, another work for Conan to do. But it can lead to a lot of things than that. CE/SKxRM
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: Detective Conan or Meitante Conan is not mine; it all belongs to the clever Gosho Aoyama. Though, the plot and the unrecognizable characters are certainly mine.**_

**A/N: My first DC fanfic! :D Please be nice, and I'll think of better and more exciting twists for you.**

Case 1: The Case of the Missing Lover

It was April, and the warm summer air swept past the street and blew people's hairs away. One of these people was Ran Mouri. She walked down the street that led to her father's home with her closest friend, Sonoko Suzuki. It was nearing sun down, and the girls had just left the school.

When they had reached Ran's house, Sonoko spoke up, "Ran, are you really fine now?" She asked this because Ran was looking a bit under the weather since that afternoon. Sonoko was worried about her health and had asked Ran the same question a few times before.

Ran rolled her eyes and waved off her friend's concern. "Don't worry; I'll be fine. So, see you tomorrow?"

Sonoko nodded, smiling as she waved goodbye and walked away. "Bye, Ran!" Ran watched as she rounded the corner before climbing up the stairs. She heard her father watching and cheering for Yoko Okino on the television in his office which was named as _Mouri's Detective Agency_.

Kogoro Mouri hadn't been exactly the best detective, you see. He was formerly a police officer, but after a certain incident, he'd decided to be a detective. Customers were a rare thing in his office, that is, until a few months ago.

Ran couldn't help but mull over that her father's career bloomed when _he_ had disappeared. By he, she meant her childhood friend, Shinichi Kudo. She felt a pang on her chest as she remembered him. He hadn't tried to contact her for a while. But according to Professor Agasa, a close friend of Shinichi's, he ran off to some place to solve a case. It appeared he was stuck in whatever situation it was.

She huffed. _That deduction geek! All he cared about was his cases_, Ran thought grimly. Shaking her head, she contemplated on what dish to prepare. To satisfy her father and Conan's appetite.

Ran staggered a bit. She was merely lying to Sonoko about her condition. She certainly wasn't feeling well. But she wanted to do her chores before resting.

Meanwhile, Conan Edogawa and the rest of his friends were on their way towards their respective homes. Haibara Ai turned in the direction of the Professor's home. Ayumi Yoshido, Genta Kojima, and Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, who were chatting happily about the Kamen Yaiba series, said their goodbyes to her.

"See you tomorrow, Haibara-san!" Ayumi energetically said.

"Oh," Mitsuhiko started, his face embarrassed. It was quite obvious that he fancied Haibara. "Be careful, Haibara," he said quietly. Genta punched his arm playfully.

"Stop being flattered, Mitsuhiko. You look very stupid." He grinned as Mitsuhiko's face became appalled. Genta reminded Haibara, "Professor Agasa promised to make us play video games at his place this weekend. Can you ask him what game is it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll ask him that," Haibara muttered apathetically. She turned to Conan who was busy playing with his soccer ball and rolled her eyes.

Haibara was one of the "well-informed" persons. She knew that the know-it-all boy in front of her was actually the famous high school detective Shinichi Kudo. Sometimes, she wondered if Apotoxin 4869 affected the mental state of its victim, because Conan could pretty much act like kid most of the time.

She was a victim, too. Her real name was Shiho Miyano. A gifted chemist at a young age, she had worked for the Black Organization and was also the inventor of the Apotoxin 4869. So far, these two were the known victims and both were finding ways to get their hands on the Apotoxin to study and establish an antidote.

Haibara gave the group one last look with her sapphire eyes and left without another word.

The four continued their journey. Soon, they fell apart until Conan found himself waving goodbye to Genta. He sighed wearily, as if tired physically, but actually he had enough of pretending. Conan missed the teenage life. He missed his tall physique and his home. The lame treatment he got from the police squad–including Ran's father–was starting to get on his nerves. How was he supposed to solve cases with such hindrance?

But he was lucky Professor Agasa found ways for him. Conan was able to obtain inventions that allowed him to imitate one's voice–his red bowtie–to succumb people to unconsciousness–his silver wristwatch–and others – such as the belt and the solar-powered skateboard.

Although these gadgets were enough to satiate his self-esteem, he couldn't help but miss his childhood friend Ran. He managed to make a call or two using the bowtie as Shinichi, but it pained him to see her worried over him. What was ironic was that, what she was missing was right by her side. The new feelings surprised Conan more than ever. He'd had never felt this way around her before, but then, he wasn't "away" from her unlike the situation now.

He wanted to tell her so badly of the truth, but he was afraid for her. Conan and Shinichi–in both forms–didn't want any harm to come into Ran's way.

So, for now, he stayed with the Mouris to protect Ran and to find out more about the Black Organization.

"Ran-neechan, I'm home!" Conan greeted, lacking a bit enthusiasm in his voice, as he entered their high home.

Ran looked up blearily from the onions she was chopping, eyes red. "Oh, Conan-kun, how's your day?" she asked, sniffing. She hoped Conan would think the eyes and the sniffing were effects of the vegetable she was slicing.

But a detective's eyes were sharp and attentive. "Is there a problem?" Conan asked, not answering her question. Looking at her exhausted face was enough for him to figure out a problem.

Ran was surprised. "How can you say there is such?" she countered and then shook her head. "Never mind now. You go change while I finish this."

Conan stared at her for a few moments before walking away reluctantly. He knew something was wrong, but he hoped Ran would tell it to him soon.

After twenty minutes, Ran called her father and Conan to the table. Even the slightly drunk Kogoro Mouri noticed something aloof about his daughter but never questioned it. Nevertheless, dinner was a pleasant affair.

When they had finished, Conan could not help but discern the way Ran's eyes droop and open over and over again.

"Let me help you with the dishes, Ran-neechan," Conan offered, letting a few tones of worry color his voice. Against her protest, she found herself soaping and Conan rinsing the plates.

That night, Conan listened as Ran continued to cough and sneeze in the other room. She had taken the medicine, and when Conan had checked for her temperature, he was grim at what he'd seen. Ran was truly ill.

He wished he could do something for her. It seemed a rare thing for Ran to get sick, what with her karate and fierce nature. Conan didn't like seeing his friend tormented this way.

But then, what could he do? He sighed, and idea popped in his head. Getting up slowly so Kogoro would not wake, Conan crept out of the room he shared with his "uncle". Kogoro just continued snoring while he trudged to the kitchen and prepared a damp towel and a glass of water for Ran.

When he was done, he slowly crept to her room where he could hear nothing. She had finally slept, he supposed. He slid the door to the left quietly and got in.

Ran was breathing steadily as she slept. A small heap of tissues lay near her bed. She didn't stir as Conan walked until he reached her side. He placed the tall glass of water on her nightstand and gingerly placed the towel on her forehead. It was difficult with his height, but he managed.

He stared at her for a whole minute, watching her body rise in every breath. When he was contented, Conan turned back and wandered to his and Kogoro's room.

**A/N: I'm not that familiar with anything Japanese, so forgive me, my dear Japanese readers, for the mistakes. Don't forget to review!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Much love,**

**Mistress Emira**


	2. Dinner

_**Disclaimer: Detective Conan or Meitante Conan is not mine; it all belongs to the clever Gosho Aoyama. Though, the plot and the unrecognizable characters are certainly mine.**_

The next day, Ran was still sick so she stayed at home to get better. Conan and Kogoro ate what was left the other night rather sourly, obviously missing Ran's steamy meals. Conan had the decency of leaving a tray of food for Ran in her room.

Before Conan could leave for school, Ayumi arrived with her mother and a short, light brown-haired woman he had not seen before.

Ayumi waved merrily when she saw her classmate. "Conan!" she greeted. "We have a client for oji-san."

Conan, who was descending the stairs, wore a mask of disbelief and sarcasm. _Like it was he who solved it all_, he thought sardonically. He let out something between a laugh and a snort. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pressure on the top of his head.

"Ah!" he exclaimed painfully. He looked up with narrowed eyes to see Kogoro Mouri glaring at him.

"You deserved that, you brat," he spat. Conan looked back to the astonished crowd, arranging his skewed glasses.

Kogoro also faced the group with a smug smile. "A client, you say? Well, well, follow me to my office. I'll get this case solved right away." Conan's face was priceless at that statement.

Once they were all seated inside the famous detective's office, the woman introduced herself as Nanami Yamamoto, 47 years old and a widow with one son.

Ayumi's mother spoke up. "Nanami was a neighbor of mine when I was young, and when she contacted me and explained her situation, I told her I knew just the right place."

"And it is!" Kogoro laughed boisterously. "I'm glad, Mrs. Yoshida, I'm glad." He laughed again, and Conan hid another disbelieving look.

"I suggested Shinichi-niichan, but the professor said he was already busy in a big case," Ayumi piped up. Kogoro scowled at the mention of that "good-for-nothing" boy. _How can he still manage to get the customers even when he's away?_ he thought dully. Lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice Conan reining in his mirth.

When Kogoro finally composed himself, he asked the gloomy Mrs. Yamamoto. "What is the problem, then, madam?"

Mrs. Yamamoto sighed deeply. "My son, Rui, is missing since Monday. I had no idea where he is. He was not in any of his friends' houses. He even left his phone at home. Please, Detective Mouri, help me find my son," she pleaded. Conan contemplated over the man's disappearance for four days.

Kogoro looked a little less active, knowing that the case wasn't that thrilling. Or so he thought. "Maybe he ran off with his girlfriend?"

Mrs. Yamamoto shook her head. "No, that can't happen. You see, I had his girlfriend helping me look for him. I must say, she really looks so devastated at my son's disappearance. The poor girl," she murmured the phrase mostly to herself.

Kogoro seemed thoughtful for a minute. "Hmm ...," he hummed, positioning his hand over his mustache, his usual gesture.

Conan decided to probe further. "Do you know anyone who might have a grudge on him in your company?"

Mrs. Yamamoto stared at him. "How did–"

"Your clothes and the calling card you have in your hand," Conan answered brightly.

"Oh, right. Well, I know no one. Rui has always been a kind-hearted person." She looked thoughtful for a few seconds, and frowned. "But I think our rival company might have. Oh my! I shouldn't have forced him into the company," she suddenly said sadly.

"Shouldn't it be you who they want to kidnap, though?" Conan asked curiously. "You're probably the chairman, after all."

Mrs. Yamamoto nodded. "I am the chairman, but my son manages almost all our transactions. He creates the plans, executes it, and leads the people. I am actually ready to hand over my position to him," she admitted.

Conan pondered over the possibilities. If this woman's son was indeed kidnapped by the other company, then they were facing a big problem. But still, they have no substantial evidence.

Conan decided to ask one last question, but Kogoro's voice interrupted him in an irritated voice, "Conan, Ayumi, don't you have somewhere to go?"

Ayumi gasped. "School! Come on, Conan. We're going to be late!" Ayumi grasped Conan's hand and they left the room. Conan was displeased that he wasn't able to stay to know more. He ran alongside Ayumi, thinking about the case.

The bell for the lunch break chimed, and the sighs of relief from the students were too apparent to be ignored. Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi crowded around Conan and Haibara before either one could escape.

Despite the situation, Conan appeared distracted. The three children were happily opening their bento boxes, excited about the meal their mothers prepared. Haibara opened hers and ate the meal she made herself. She peered at Conan and said quietly, "Another case?"

Conan looked startled for a minute. "Yes, but I don't know much about it. I hope I can check on it soon."

"Oi, oi," Genta called. "What are you guys talking about? 'Another case'?" he quoted.

Ayumi perked up at the topic. "Oh, yes! It seems like a kidnapping case." The trio discussed what they thought happened and what they could do about it. Haibara just put up her usual impassive self, while Conan finished his own meal.

Once classes were dismissed, five children could be seen leaving the school grounds together. The three were so lively, while the other two were mostly quiet. For a while, these students were always together.

So the surprise on how the three bubbly kids excused themselves was almost unexpected.

Before Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi could wander off, Conan stopped them. "Where are you three going?" He suspected they would find the kidnapper on the case his uncle had received that morning. _Which is very likely_, he thought bitterly.

Mitsuhiko sighed deeply. "There's a Yaiba signing at the mall today. We knew you two would pass so we just excused ourselves." To Conan, it seemed like he was telling the truth.

"Satisfied, Edogawa-kun?" Haibara smirked. Conan just waved her off.

Conan reached the Mouri residence ten minutes later. When he got up, Conan was surprised to see Ran up and about. She was out of her pajamas and was getting ready to head out.

"Dad said we are invited to dinner at the Yamamotos'," she explained, her voice a bit strained. Conan Edogawa wondered if she was really better to go out at this point. In reality, Ran Mouri was indeed feeling feverish, but she tried to hide it. She didn't want to stay alone in the house after the horrifying nightmares she'd had about Shinichi. Ran was adamant on what she wanted, but couldn't voice the reason to the little boy.

After Conan cleaning up, Kogoro Mouri arrived. He came to pick up the two since they had no idea where the Yamamotos lived. When Conan asked about the case–cautiously, though. He didn't want Kogoro to suspect–he just stared suspiciously at the know-it-all boy and answered about the lack of improvement.

They traveled in the rental car Kogoro brought. Twenty minutes later, Ran and Conan found the car stopping in front of a mansion. _A mansion!_ Ran exclaimed to herself. _It seems Dad really got an important client._ In her amazement, she almost forgot about her pounding head.

They were greeted by maids in black and white uniforms and were directed at the dining hall. Ran, and even Kogoro, felt underdressed as they walked along the hallway. By that time, Conan had been more attentive on his surroundings that he seemed to forget little things like that.

"Detective," the middle-aged Mrs. Yamamoto greeted. "Ms. Mouri, smart boy." She smiled at Conan who tried to hide his blush. He couldn't help making impressions on clients; it was a detective thing.

Kogoro coughed. "Eh, it's nice of you to invite us. Though I am really sorry for having no leads on the case."

She shook her head lightly, a sad look on her face. "I understand. But maybe a little knowledge about my son would help you," she suggested, hope ringing in her voice. Nanami Yamamoto strongly believed she would find her son. Alive and all that.

"Auntie?" a feminine voice spoke up behind the visitors. They all turned to see a beautiful woman with long black hair enter the large hall. She looked at the guests with curious eyes. "Who are they?"

Mrs. Yamamoto walked to her side, putting an arm over her shoulders. "Minami, this is Detective Kogoro Mouri." She gestured a hand in Kogoro's direction. "And this is his family. Detective, this is Rui's girlfriend, Minami Ayano." Minami bowed in response to that introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ran Mouri, and he's Conan," Ran muttered. She'd heard what the case was about and couldn't help linking it with her situation with Shinichi, especially now she'd met the girlfriend. Ran was suddenly concerned for her friend.

"Hello," said Conan, while Kogoro shook hands with her. Both were unaware of Ran's inner turmoil.

"So shall we sit down and start dinner?" Mrs. Yamamoto asked delicately. After everyone had seated at the magnificent chairs, the servers came in with the courses. Kogoro, Ran and Conan felt like they were in a five-star hotel. Everything was so ... stunning.

While eating, Conan noticed something different on Mrs. Yamamoto meal.

"Ma'am, what's that mark on your plate?" He expected every plate to be plain white and designed with the same gold lining at the ends. Hers was made of glass with an orange tint to it. At the middle, words were engraved in a stylish way.

Mrs. Yamamoto glanced at Conan in surprise. "What sharp eyes you have, young man! This plate was made by my son. My late husband had been fond of glasswork, and I think my son has inherited it. Rui creates plates for the people he cares about. He put 'For the greatest mother' in here." She smiled down at the plate, eyes getting watery.

Conan turned to Minami Ayano. "I'm sure he'd given you one, too."

Minami nodded. "Yes. It is at my apartment, though. But if you're curious, he put 'For the best cook in the world'," she said with a smile. "Rui created a plate for himself, too."

"Best cook?" Ran interjected.

Minami gave a laugh. "He said, he fell in love with my dishes and prefers dining at home than at his precious restaurants." She shook her head at her lover's silliness, but concern quickly overcame her once she thought of his well-being.

At that moment, an elderly woman arrived. Judging by her clothes, she looked like the manager of the house. She stood at Mrs. Yamamoto side faithfully, and one could tell she had been in service at the Yamamoto household for a long time.

"Madam." The old woman bowed, giving the people a full view of her gray hair.

"Good evening. Detective Mouri, I would like you to meet Mrs. Kuwasaki. She took care, not only the manor, but also my Rui."

Mrs. Kuwasaki smiled brightly. "Since he was a tiny baby! Master Rui has always been a good boy." She sighed suddenly, her smile faltering. "That's why I can't imagine anyone doing this to him."

Kogoro, having finished eating a lot, decided to interrogate. "Ms. Ayano." Minami gave him her attention. "When was the last time you spoke to Mr. Yamamoto?" he asked gruffly.

"Sunday morning, Detective," she answered smoothly. "He called me and asked if I was available on Tuesday night."

"And then?" he probed. "Did he say anything weird? Something suicidal ...," he hinted foolishly. Of course, Mrs. Yamamoto's face fell at that.

"Dad!" Ran managed to say angrily. "You don't have any proof for that, and I don't think he would kill himself over nothing." Ran forked the meat with more force than necessary, imagining it to be his father. _He can be naïve at times_, Ran fumed.

Kogoro coughed, a little sorry for what he'd done. "I'm sorry. Well, Mrs. Kuwasaki? Same questions."

"Master Rui was last seen Sunday evening, having lunch with the madam. He didn't say anything strange." She frowned, adding more wrinkles on her face. Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh, wait! He said something to me a few months after he started working. He told me, 'If anything bad happens to me–what with my work and all–look at the place where I usually eat.'" Everybody was shocked at what she'd revealed. _Truly, why had she only said that now?_ Conan asked himself in disbelief.

"Mrs. Kuwasaki!" Mrs. Yamamoto gasped. "How–why–"

Mrs. Kuwasaki looked almost ashamed. "I apologize, madam. But he only confided it to me because he was afraid you'd be disappointed." She fidgeted on her uniform.

"Disappointed?" She was still breathless.

"He never did like working at the gaming company, madam. He ... dislikes it, aside from the dangerous competitors. He said he wanted to discover himself, but didn't want to disappoint you."

Mrs. Yamamoto teared up then. Apparently, bringing up his son's true feelings that evening was too unexpected for her. "So noble, my son." Minami also looked sad after hearing the story, too, but wasn't bewildered. Obviously, she had been informed of this.

"Hmm." Kogoro stared at the old lady with sudden apprehension. "Are you sure about that, Mrs. Kuwasaki?"

"I assure you, Detective. What I said is the truth." And dinner from that point continued uncomfortably and quietly.

Conan, who had been silent for a long time, set down his glass of orange juice, and spoke up, "Minami-san, where are his 'precious' restaurants located?"

"What?" Minami said, startled by his inquiry. When it finally occurred to her, understanding dawned on her features. "Oh, right. The places where he usually eats. Here are they." She listed off five restaurants that Rui loved. All of them just within the city limits. "You can visit them tomorrow, Detective, and I'll come with you," she said.

Mrs. Yamamoto was happy to find a lead to the case, and Mrs. Kuwasaki smiled in relief, but Kogoro still suspected her. Kogoro and Ran thanked Mrs. Yamamoto for the meal, and Kogoro promised that he would look at the restaurants the following the day.

Ran's temperature was still above normal, and Conan felt something out of place in the scenario, like he had missed something of utmost importance.

Still, there were so many things that needed to be uncovered, even though the night had ended.

**A/N: Last chapter will be up next week. :) Sorry, but that's the way it is.**

**Until then. Much love.**

**Mistress Emira.**


	3. Fever

_**Disclaimer: Detective Conan or Meitantei Conan is not mine; it all belongs to the clever Gosho Aoyama. Though, the plot and the unrecognizable characters are certainly mine.**_

**A/N: Sorry for the one-year delay. Real life was too busy. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers for the past two chapters. Most of them are guest reviews so I couldn't reply.**

**GemYin – Thanks so much for the help you've offered. I still haven't forgotten our lengthy conversation. Please enjoy the chapter. :D**

**Detetive Kid – Thanks for the review! I hope this one won't disappoint.**

**Solala – Thank you for your kind words. :D Sorry I wasn't able to update chapter 3 sooner.**

**Mau-chan – Thank you for liking the story! :) Again, sorry for being such a slowpoke.**

**Alrighty, I think that's everyone. Well, this is not the last chapter but I promise the next one will be. I just gave Ran and Shinichi a moment here. :)**

Conan kept frowning as he dumped his plate in the sink and trudged to his room to gather his things. He wished to come investigate with Kogoro Mouri and Minami Ayano, but of course, school had to get in the way. _Never mind_, he thought sullenly, _Kogoro would surely tell Mrs. Yamamoto about it later._ He stopped in front of Ran's room, and all thoughts about the case dissolved quickly on his mind.

Even though she was given a day's rest, Ran Mouri was worse than ever. She had retreated to her room once they had arrived the other night, and was looking very tired and sick. In the middle of the night, Conan had heard her cough a lot of times. When he'd brought food that morning to her food, she refused and pushed the soup away, a nauseous look on her face. Conan contemplated whether they should bring her to the hospital.

At that moment, Ran came stumbling out of her room, a hand covering her mouth. She ran frantically to the bathroom where she threw up all of the contents in her stomach.

Mouri heard her and rushed to the bathroom door. "Ran? Are you all right?"

There was no response for a while, and Conan was getting antsy. But Ran's weak voice answered, "I'm fine. I felt much better after upchucking my dinner," she groaned, opening the door and looking pale but fine. Ran walked–more like swayed–back to her room, making it clear that she didn't want to be disturbed. Kogoro muttered something under his breath and went to his office.

Conan heard his friends calling his name. After casting a worried glance at Ran's door, he ran down the stairs and greeted the seven-year-olds like he did since he had been transformed.

Twenty minutes after Conan Edogawa ran off to school, Minami Ayano crossed the street and walked towards the building with the _Mouri Detective Agency_ sign on.

"Ms. Ayano," Kogoro greeted as he opened the door in response to a knock.

Minami smiled. "Good morning, Detective Mouri. Are you ready to go?"

"Mm," he answered, nodding once. Within seconds, they were in Minami's car, driving to the first restaurant.

The manager of the place, who was a friend of Rui's, sympathized with the two after hearing what happened to Rui. He admitted not seeing Rui since the beginning of the month, which was three weeks ago. Kogoro and Minami thanked him for sharing his time with them and, after admitting that the owner didn't know about Rui's message, left without further ado.

To their dismay, the other four restaurants had the same results. No one had the faintest idea about Rui's message to Mrs. Kuwasaki. Kogoro's suspicion on her grew, and he became nervous as to what Mrs. Yamamoto would say after today's investigation.

There was a problem with the school's power line, so the students of Teitan Elementary were dismissed a little after noon. Even though he tried to deny it, Conan was anxious to get back home because of two reasons. One, because Ran's condition scared him. And two, because he wanted to know what happened to the case. The children wished that Ran would finally be better when Conan left them.

Just as he stepped on the first stair to the Mouri residence, Conan could hear Kogoro and Minami conversing in the office. He quickly tiptoed to the door and pressed his ears on it, listening to whatever it was they were talking about.

"We did our best, Detective." Conan recognized it as Minami's voice. "Rui is a mysterious and secretive person. I'm sure there's a solution to his riddle."

Kogoro sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be truly disappointed? I mean, your boyfriend is missing."

"Oh, you don't know, Detective! I am so worried," she exclaimed sadly.

Conan stepped away from the door and went up, frowning at the lack of information regarding the trip. He wondered what Rui Yamamoto's message meant. Surely, it would help them so much if only he could decode the message.

Without much thinking, Conan ran downstairs and opened the door to Mouri's detective agency. Kogoro and Minami looked up at him in surprise.

"Ojii-san, why don't we go to the Yamamoto's to look around? There must be something there, no?" He smiled adorably and innocently to make him less suspicious and just a curious kid. Minami smiled at him, while Kogoro narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Oi, brat! What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Kogoro demanded. "Don't tell me you're cutting classes now, eh?"

"That's not the case. There was a power problem in school so they let us go early." Conan smiled though he was actually a bit irritated.

"That's a great idea, Conan-kun," Minami said and then she glanced down at her watch. "But I have to go to my clinic first. I have a lot of unfinished business since I was so busy finding Rui. I'll call Auntie and tell her you're coming."

"Ah, you're a doctor, Minami-san?"

"Yes, Conan-kun. Well, I'll see you later, then." And with that, Minami Ayano left the agency.

Kogoro glared at Conan. "You're always making trouble. Go dress up and tell Ran we're leaving."

"Hai," he replied.

Conan crept up to Ran's room with a tray of food he had heated. "Ran-neechan?"

Ran was sleeping but woke up when she heard her name. Her fever had not yet gone down, and because of that, what she saw when she looked at Conan was someone she always wished to see: her childhood friend, Shinichi. She became alert and sat up, staggering a bit. She willed her eyes to open widely and whispered in her hoarse voice, "Shinichi?"

Conan stopped and was shocked that she called her by his real name. _Her fever and her desire to see me resulted into thinking Shinichi is the one standing in front of her. Well, she's not wrong. _Conan smiled slightly and bitterly at that. Looking back up at Ran, he said, "Um, I brought you food."

The feverish girl still had been imagining her friend was the one in front of her. _Shinichi is here. I-I must not lose this opportunity. I rarely see him. _With tears forming in her eyes, she made a motion of standing up and going to him.

The little detective realized this and said, "You shouldn't stand up." He placed the tray on the table and stopped Ran from standing. Ran then seized his hand and held it tightly.

"Please, Shinichi, don't leave again. Please stay." Her breathing was starting to get more ragged so she proceeded to lie down, still holding Conan's hand.

The boy glanced down, his glasses glinting so his eyes were hard to be seen, and reached for his bowtie with his free hand. Since it was already set to sound like Shinichi, he activated it and said, "I will stay, Ran. I will always stay by your side." He couldn't help it; he had done that without thinking. Conan looked up quickly to see Ran's sleeping face.

After observing her for a few minutes, he withdrew his hand from Ran's and left the room quietly.

**Yeah, I don't know why I did this last part. It fits with what I wanted, though, and somehow, it seems right to end it here. **

**Please review! Thanks for reading.**

**Miss Meira (yeah, my name changed)**


End file.
